


thanalan travels

by momokos



Series: ffxiv au [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: Meht wished she had a hand free to rub through her tired eyes. The journey up north was not an easy one, never mind whilst trying to wrangle three kits all on her lonesome.
Series: ffxiv au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759687
Kudos: 1





	thanalan travels

**Author's Note:**

> meht'li is mat, he changes his name later on when he grows up bc miqo'te names are stupid. idk why i got hit with the urge to write some kidfic but u know what its cute! fuck it! 
> 
> meht was a dragoon immortal flame officer who got sent on a big quest with the boys dad. she was thirsty and jumped his bones. also i know girls outnumber boys but idk something went wrong for her to end up with three sons.

Meht wished she had a hand free to rub through her tired eyes. The journey up north was not an easy one, nevermind whilst trying to wrangle three kits all on her lonesome. 

She hadn’t yet told them why they had to leave the only home they knew yet, spending the full day walking on foot from Sagolii. It was hard enough trying to travel as it was, nevermind trying to do that while having to console her boys over the fact they wouldn’t see their father again. At the very least, it wouldn’t be much too far until they reached Ul’dah. It wasn’t their final destination- but it was as good a place as any to stop for a rest. 

She took a deep sigh, one hand holding the small form of her youngest against her chest and the other clenching her spear- just daring anything to try and cross her path. Sure- she may not have gotten to put it to much proper use in the past few years because of course, the U’ tribe looked down on anything she wanted to do- but she was still a very accomplished lancer who got in as much training as she could while trying to raise three sons. 

Her other two boys were to her side, Meht’a holding her shy little Mhet’to’s hand. She could softly overhear their whispers. Oldest trying to reassure any worries that his younger brother may have. She couldn’t help but smile. Their father didn’t really like how close friends his sons were- since that was just something Seekers didn’t really do. She didn’t care- it wasn’t exactly like having only boys was common either. And since the rest of the kids back in the springs didn’t really want anything to do with them, who else were they going to be friends with? 

(little fucking xenophobes, she had spat many a night. That whole tribe had it out for her and her kids just because they weren’t sun worshipping assholes, she didn’t regret getting with her mate but she really did wish she thought longer before agreeing to come back to his home.)

In her arms, Meht’li reached his little hand out, big teal eyes staring into the bush. “Look!!! Bunny!!!” He gasped, trying to wriggle out of her grasp. Meht exhaled through her nose with a smile, shifting his featherlight weight back up. “Yes, baby.” She replied, pressing a kiss against the soft head of pale hair, his ears twitching excitedly. “But we can’t stop, okay?”

A pout crossed his little chubby face, eyes still not leaving the little spriggan staring at the family, chittering away to itself from the safety of it’s bush.

It was a miracle nothing more powerful than that crossed their path as they made the last leg of the journey to the city, a few Marmonts here and there and gentle, towering giant tortoise- but that was about it. Nothing aggressive intent on causing her hassle. 

The sun was setting, dusk spreading across the plains as the city gates came into view. 

“Is that it?” Meht’a asked, excitement bubbling up. 

“It sure is, your Mama used to live here!” She replied, winking down at her eldest. He stared up at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the city on the horizon, a quiet “Woah,” leaving his mouth as he swung his brother's hand in his. 

It didn’t take much longer than that for the family to come up to the gates. She nodded her head to guard as he let them past. A mother with her children wasn’t an uncommon sight in Ul’dah- many, many others like her turned to the city as a new start or something of the sort. 

She hated living here before- and didn’t plan on making this her new home either. The streets were too crowded to her then, and it seemed to have gotten even worse since.

It was evident that her boys had never seen anything like this ever before. She threw her lance over her back and pulled Meht’to in closer against her leg, rubbing his little shoulder as he clearly seemed so very overwhelmed by the sights and sounds around them. His blue eyes were starting to bubble up with tears and his dark ears lay flat against his skull. Next to him his older brother squeezed his hand, clearly dealing with this a touch better. 

Meht looked around at the crowds surrounding them and sighed, cursing herself for not thinking about this. They’d never ventured out past the springs, where it wasn’t exactly filled with many others. 

“Come, now. Don’t get upset, we’re going to meet Mama’s friend, okay?” She comforted him softly, bending down and wiping the tears away before they spilled down his round cheeks. Meht’to nodded his head, taking a deep breath. “That’s my good, brave boy.” She smiled, fangs flashing in the light of the city. She ruffled his dark hair and stood back up, her hand returning to his little shoulder. 

It didn’t take much longer to arrive at the Immortal Flames base, thanking the Seven above that the entrance to the city wasn’t too much of a walk away to her old stomping ground. 

She adjusted the wriggling toddler on her hip and herded the other two in through the door, gesturing with her head to the bench on the other side of the room. “Watch your brother for me, baby?” She asked Meht’a, who gave her a little resolute nod, leading the younger away with a determined little expression on his face, his blonde and black tail wiggling behind him. 

She watched, protective instincts screaming at her that the few feet away she would be to go to the counter was much too far- but the room was mostly empty, nothing would happen. 

Her now free hand ran her fingers through the fluffy fur of her youngest’ ears, trying to calm down the kit who seemed so intent on trying to hurl himself out of her arms. “Excuse me?” She asked the Hyur manning the desk, who looked down his nose at her. “Is Gwenadline here?” She asked, hoping that her old friend was still a member. 

He stared at her blankly. “We don’t allow civilians to speak to any higher ups without good reason. “ The highlander drawled. 

She had to chew her lip to stop herself from hissing at the young man. “I used to be a member.” She replied, about as calmly as she could manage, a forced smile painting her lips. “And I was very close with her and I’m sure if you tell her it's Meht Coxtail she’d come down right away?” She tried explaining. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure you were but regardless, unless you’re someone important with some ID I can’t call her down. Now, do you have anything else to ask or is that it?” He questioned, clearly hoping that was all. 

Of course then Meht’li pointed his little hand at the Hyur’s head. “No ears! How!” He asked, looking at him and then to his mother. “How!” Her face flushed as the man scowled down at the pair once more. “Ma’am, you’re going to need to leave if you have no proper business. Take your litter with you.” He spat. 

The fur on her tail bristled as she turned around without a word, jaw clenched. God, were they not paying their interns anymore or something? What was his deal?! 

“Mama angry?” He asked, craning his head up to look at her. “Grrrrrrr-” He tried imitating her foul mood, scrunching up his little face. “Yeah, honey, grrrrr. You got it.” She agreed, walking over to the bench. “C’mon, boys, we gotta go.” 

“What about your friend?” Meht’to asked, looking up at her, tearing his attention away from the pictures pinned to the wall behind her. 

“She’s busy, baby. We gotta keep going.” She sadly said, not missing the disappointed look on the pair of their faces. 

Outside, with her children all around her she spared one look up into the windows high above the building's entrance. So much for at least getting some rest before making the last stretch of their journey to the Shroud. 

She knew she had some gil floating around in her pockets- certainly not enough to rent out a room at the inn but hopefully the Chocokeep hadn’t raised their prizes in the past few years. Maybe that would get them back to her original tribe before it got too late.

“C’mon boys- who wants to ride a Chocobo?”


End file.
